This invention is related generally to the field of change-over switch mechanisms for a push-button tuner and more particularly to the use of such mechanisms in a push-button tuned radio.
Prior push-button tuners use two separate controls to provide a change-over switch function and a tuning function. Such prior tuners are commonly used in AM-FM car push-button radios.